mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Codex
"Once the Dragon Disk is activated, it will lead you to a greater power: A magical book known as the Codex. The Codex is split into four pieces that are scattered across the realm, and each piece will imbue you with special powers- the power of the Dragon, the power of the Wolf, the power of the Phoenix and the power of the Unicorn. Once all four pieces have been combined, your powers will increase one hundredfold." '-'Tazma explains about the great and powerful Codex to the new Mysticons The Codex is a mystical tome which was long ago separated into four pieces and scattered across the Realm to keep it out of the hands of evil. It is apparently connected with the Dragon Disk which empowers the Mysticons with even greater strength and mystical abilities. As each mystical fragment is recovered, each of the Mysticons is granted an even greater power: *Mysticon Dragon Mage gains the Dragon Bracer and the Power of the Dragon in "How to Train a Mysticon" as well as green spellbook. *Mysticon Striker gains the Phoenix Bracer and the Power of the Phoenix in "The Mysticon Kid" and a brown spellbook. *Mysticon Ranger gains the Wolf Bracer and the Power of the Wolf in "Skies of Fire" and a dark blue book of spells. *Mysticon Knight gains the Unicorn Bracer and the Power of the Unicorn in "A Walk in the Park" with a purple spellbook. Once Completed *In "All Hail Necrafa!" all four spellbooks and bracers are combined into one larger spellbook which is far more powerful. Unfortunately, it falls into the hands of Kymraw, who gives to Dreadbane. With it, he again splits it into its foul books of spells to release Queen Necrafa. The evil Queen of the Undead then commanded it to fully rejuvenate her with its immeasurably infinite power; after which she throws into the gateway, so no one could utilize it again. *In "Through My Enemy's Eyes" Tazma and the Mysticons go into the dark world where Necrafa was trapped in for millennia to recover the Codex. According to Tazma Grimm, once all four pieces of the Codex are reunited, their powers will be tremendously magnified a hundredfold, meaning that they will all be developed even further and gain new Mysticon abilities that are much stronger and far more effective. The powerful incantation to reassemble it as a whole spellbook is: Book of power Tome of the ages Now's the hour to assemble your pages Forces of evil we did smite So your wisdom and knowledge we could unite About the Codex Split into four Fragments * "Yes. The power of the Dragon Bracer." * "She's trying to corrupt the Codex piece!" * "Unleash the Dragon!" * "I got my Codex piece!" * "Fly, Phoenix, Fly!" * "Behold! A piece of the Codex!" * "My unicorn bracer!" * "Battle Unicorn, Charge!" * "The final piece of the Codex." * "Hey, tall, dark and creepy! You got something of mine!" * "Time to Howl!" * "You saved the city, secured the Dragon Disk, and unified the Codex." * "It's time." Once Completed * "They're doing it! They're uniting the Codex." * "It's so beautiful." * "It's fab-tacular!" * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "We just unified the Codex. What could be more important than that?" * "Destroying it." * "I don't understand! We spent all this time trying to find the Codex and now you want us to destroy it?" * "Yes. Only a Mysticon can do so. And only the rays of the Crystal Archipelago are strong to destroy such magic." * "Yo will protecct the Codex until we alive at the Crystal Archipelago." * "All I wanted was chance to save my parents before we destroyed the Codex." * "Don't destroy the Codex!! You could free your king and queen or rule the world yourself!" * "Fill me with your power!!" * "According to the memories I stole from Nova Terron, we need the Codex to reveal the prophecy." * "But I threw the Codex into the portal after I was freed." * "You will retrieve it. Personally. Do not return without it." * "Have you seen a big book-y thing?" * "I seem to recall having a book. With a disk on its cover?" * "What's that sparkly thing in her eye?" * "Thanks to him, at least we have this." Spells When all four books of spells were united as one, the pages and power-levels of the various spells had changed and became hundreds of times more powerful. * One of its strongest spells is turning bone back to flesh, which Malvaron and Arkayna had cast to restore Queen Goodfey and King Darius from their stone forms: Tome of wisdom, Codex so pure Grant us the power, give us the cure Turn bone back to flesh, undo Dreadbane's spite By the light of dawn, set everything right Other Spells Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (vision) * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Trivia *At one point, Emerald's transformation sequence had her calling out, "By the power of the Codex: Mysticon Knight!". *Once complete, the Dragon Disk becomes one with it, combining its own immeasurably vast mystical energies and power with that of the Codex and is seen on its dark green cover. *Once it was used to release Necrafa, the evil Queen of the Undead, she had then commanded it to fill her with its immense power, therefore rejuvenating her strength and drastically increasing her dark powers to their strongest. It was then hurled through the gateway; right into the dark world itself. It is recovered in "Through My Enemy's Eyes." Category:Equipment